


Middle of The Night

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, showkidate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Shown and Kihyun went for a car date in the middle of the night
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Middle of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by middle of the night MV :)

Hyunwoo was staring at the wall, overthinking was his talent tlately, he had a lot on his minds to the point he got exhausted by his own thoughts, his train of thoughts disturbed by the voice whom helped him the most for the past few weeks

“Hyung?” Kihyun popped into the leader’s room

“Hm?”

“It’s a good weather outside now” Kihyun grinned

“It’s 1am Kihyunnie, go to sleep” Hyunwoo glanced at the clock on the table

“The moon is shining outside hyung, let’s go out” Kihyun grinned before he threw a car key to the leader “I borrowed a car for today, let’s make full use of it”

“Are you serious?!” Hyunwoo frowned, was not so happy with the abrupt decision from the younger

“Come on Hyung we are in the US who will sleep early? And…” Kihyun grinned

“And?” Hyunwoo raised up one of his eyebrow

“And I want to see the moon tonight” Kihyun smiled widely “Faster hyung, before the kids noticed!”

“But where are we going?” Hyunwoo grabbed the key before he stood up

“Wherever it is as long as we are together hyung” Kihyun smiled before he walked away from the leader’s room

Hyunwoo jammed to the song played on the car, it was definitely Kihyun’s playlist, he knew most of the songs and would join the younger singing to the song once in a while, it was a good decision to ride a convertible, the wind was not too strong it was indeed a good weather to just randomly driving around the city with nowhere on their minds, on and off they would talk about the music, about the ‘kids’, about all the random things like their childhood, how their father used to drive them around no matter how busy they were. Hyunwoo, finally, felt relax after a long time

“You are smiling” Kihyun commented after they had a moment of silent, only listening to the soft songs playing in the car

“Because I’m happy” Hyunwoo glanced for a second to the younger to show him how genuine he felt then

“And you haven’t felt happy for a while” Kihyun commented sadly

“Ki I –“

“Listen hyung, there are so many people I always wish for happiness in their life, and one of them is you, you’ve worked hard hyung, harder than anyone knows, you’ve tried your best in everything, you – you literally, deserve nothing but happiness” Kihyun’s eyes turned glassy, the younger chuckled before he wiped his own tears “Ah the wind so strong” Kihyun commented while the older suddenly stopped the car to just watch the main vocal letting out his thoughts “I meant it hyung, I want you… to stop blaming yourself for a second”

“I’m sorry” Hyunwoo muttered

“And I want you to stop saying sorry” Kihyun wiped his tears before he flashed a genuine smile

“I’ve hurt a lot of people, the people who put their trust on me…” Hyunwoo stared at the empty street in front of him, his mind flying to all the disappointed faces he had to face after the news came out

“Look at me hyung” Kihyun said and when Hyunwoo turned around he leaned down to capture the leader’s lips with his “We… still trust you hyung and It’s time for you to trust us, trust that we all are here for you no matter how hard it is now” Kihyun said, his hand never leave Hyunwoo’s cheek, caressing the face who is getting skinner as days gone by

“Can I… kiss you now?” Hyunwoo whispered gently while Kihyun letting out a chuckled

“Do you have to ask?” Kihyun raised up one of his eyebrow playfully before Hyunwoo leaned down and poured out all his feelings and emotions through their lips, letting the shining moon be the witness of the trust they have of each other

_I am ok, as long as you stay by my side I will be ok_

_I trust you, Yoo Kihyun… Love._


End file.
